


Malec x reader imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of malec x reader imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Wedding day headcanons

· after almost losing Magnus, you and Alec didn’t want to wait any longer to get married

· Alec had a third ring made to match the other two Lightwood family rings

· of course Magnus goes all out on the wedding

· the most beautiful flowers are spread out around the room

· the best string quartet in Brooklyn

· he also got you and Alec very high quality tuxes

· “only the best for my boys”

· Alec’s dad walks him down the aisle

· Maryse walks Magnus

· and Isabelle walks you

· you ask Simon to be your best man

· everybody cries during the vows

· and Magnus uses his magic to light up the room as the three of you walk back down the aisle after saying i do

· you let Alec and Magnus have thier slow dance first

· then you have your turn slow dancing with each of them

· when the music gets upbeat again you all dance together

· or more like you and Magnus dance and Alec attempts to dance

· thanks to Magnus there’s 10 different cakes of all different flavors

· “why have just 1 when we can have them all?”

· at one point you notice Underhill and Lorenzo dancing together

· “i think there’s about to be a lot more shadowhunter and downworlder couples”

· the honeymoon was just as special as the wedding

· but that’s for very different reasons


	2. Threesome headcanons (nsfw)

· so Magnus is a kinky motherfucker

· he was the one who brought up to Alec a threesome with you

· Alec was hesitant cause he’s still not all that experienced

· but the idea of a threesome with you and Magnus he couldn’t say no

· he had always found you very attractive

· you and Magnus let Alec take the lead so you know whats he’s comfortable with

· it started with Alec watching Magnus give you a blowjob

· Magnus loves seeing Alec touch himself

· when Alec was ready you switched to giving him a blowjob

· Magnus always has protection on hand so he grabbed some condoms and Alec started fucking you

· Magnus sat back and enjoyed the view

· After Alec came Magnus took a turn fucking you

· when Magnus came you fucked Magnus while he blew Alec and came again

· he does have a warlocks stamina afterall

· you proceeded to then fuck Alec until he came for a second time and you came with him

· Let’s just say that threesomes became a regular thing after that night


End file.
